One of the issues with expandable broadheads is that they can potentially rattle while in the quiver, or possibly allow the blades to predeploy while in the quiver. In order to address this concern, in one or more embodiments of the present invention, a quiver holds the blades of an expandable broadhead in the retracted and locked position. This is accomplished by providing foam inserts in the hood of the quiver that are an oval (or, more generally, a non-round) in shape. The arrow is inserted into the hood with the blades in line with the major axis of the opening in the foam. After insertion, the arrow is then rotated, which causes the foam to exert inward pressure on the blades, therefore stabilizing them to keep them from rattling or pre-deploying.
Another issue with known quiver assemblies is that they do not provide the user with the ability to adjust the camming force required for loading and unloading the quiver from the bow. One or more embodiments of the present invention advantageously provide the user with the ability to set a desired force that is required for loading and unloading the quiver from the bow.
Yet another problem with the manufacture of quiver frames is material waste and attendant increased cost. I have discovered a way to more cost-effectively manufacture quiver frames by utilizing an axis of extrusion that is perpendicular to the primary axis of the quiver assembly.